


Bad Medicine

by MidoriOokami



Series: The Great MP3 Mix-Up [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Sick Vinsmoke Sanji, Wordcount: 100, but there is no cure, do not copy to another site, or stupid, you can't cure love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriOokami/pseuds/MidoriOokami
Summary: One day Chopper will be the best doctor on the planet, but what's Sanji's got has no cure.
Series: The Great MP3 Mix-Up [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/807978
Kudos: 4





	Bad Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the great Bon Jovi and his hit song Bad Medicine

Another Island, another village to save. They are the heroes; the victors, every battle hard won, and so Chopper jumps between the crew, treating them as best as he can.

Sanji has blood running down his face; his suit looking less than tidy. He rests amongst the rubble smoking, but all it takes is the glance of a woman's leg before he is falling to his knees to proclaim his undying love. 

“Doctor! Another patient!” She calls, worried over Sanji’s heart stuck eyes. 

Chopper sighs, “One day I’ll be the best doctor, but I’ll never be able to cure that.”

**Author's Note:**

> A true drabble! I'm super happy with this! I don't think it's super great content wise, but it was fun nailing exactly 100 words! If you made it this far ( a whole 100 words!) then I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
